0uter Heaven DpA Edtion
by Disturbed-Kodiak
Summary: Modern Day Earth(MDE)/Wars between Heaven and Hell on Earth/


Chapter One "A Welcome Burden"  
  
Rain started to pour like there was no tomorrow, thunder shook the sky and the heavens, the grey sky scattered above the city of "Newport" a city of the modern days.  
  
?????: Draiman! They took a left on Main! Can You Handle It!?  
  
Draiman: Yes.  
  
Driving in an original police patrol car which was driving in the reckless streets of Newport on this cloudy rainy day. Draiman took a sharp turn taking following these criminals in a small black mini van. Finding that they ended up in a alley Draiman had no choice but to get out and follow on foot.  
  
Draiman: Damnit.whatever  
  
Draiman got out as his normal dark blue police uniform, which was a dark blue shirt with a bulky black PCV vest, equipped with extra 9mm. Bullets and a Comm.-Link radio on his right shoulder. His pants where the normal police officer dark blue jeans to match the shirt along his right thigh were a black holster holding onto his silver Desert Eagle. Draiman un- holstered his Desert Eagle and placed a tight grip upon the handle hearing the slick sound of his lather gloves come contact with the metal handle of the hand gun. Draiman started to proceed down the alley as he took a glimpse of the deserted mini van, The rain became more heavy as he entered the alley.  
  
?????:Is he here yet Marshall?  
  
Marshall: Not yet Angel, but soon  
  
All was silent down the alley as Draiman entered it carefully, aiming his Desert Eagle ahead slightly he kept looking left and right as his body was soaking with the damp rain. Soon a sound of footsteps was heard behind a B.F.I garbage bin, Draiman kept his weapon held high ready to fire if needed, he slowly side stepped his way towards the garbage bin and spun around the corner with his gun held high.  
  
Draiman: Freeze!  
  
Finding a young child seem to be the age of 10 looking up at Draiman she smiled with her lovely blue eyes while her light blonde hair of an Angel's was soaking from the rain above. Draiman lowered his weapon and sighed some as the young girl dashed toward him and gave him a tight hug around his waist since Draiman was at the height of six feet four.  
  
?????: Daddy!  
  
Draiman looked down towards the young girl and smirked slightly. ===================[Few Years Later]==============================  
  
?????: DDDDAAAAADDDD!  
  
?????: WHAT!?  
  
?????: I Need Help With My Hair!  
  
?????: Get You Sisters To Help!  
  
A deep sadistic grunt was heard from inside a room placed in a large mansion by a bay in Newport City.  
  
?????: Angel!  
  
A Small girl was skipping along the wooden catwalk in the mansion and stopped in front of an open door, the room she was standing in front had many items along the room, the walls where covered with Animation pictures and rock bands while a large stereo was visible in the right corner of the room.  
  
Angel: Yes, Laura?  
  
Laura: What did I tell you? Just call me but my nick name..  
  
A teenage girl with a school girl uniform came out of the room as she was combing her long brown hair, the uniform was a dark red skirt up to her thighs while having black stockings, she had black over alls and a tight white shirt underneath giving her a busy effect, her hair was long and ended at her waist while she had cat ears and appeared as a "Neko" while her dark purple eyes looked down towards Angel.  
  
Angel: Alright Laura, I mean Boo  
  
Angel jumped some with joy laughing a bit smiling up to Boo.  
  
Boo: That's better  
  
Angel: what do you need help with sister?  
  
Boo headed back into her room followed by Angel who was scanning every inch of the room to her blue eyes.  
  
Boo: My hair.. I need it combed can you do that for me please?  
  
Angel: Sure!  
  
Angel jumped up onto the bed and kept laughing with joy as Boo grunted and sat down groaning a bit as Angel took the comb and started to comb Boo's hair. Footsteps where echoed down the mansion as they got closer to the room, Angel kept humming while Boo was looking threw her CDs letting Angel comb her hair.  
  
?????: Are you two ready hey?  
  
Angel: I am! I just got to finish Boo's hair daddy  
  
Boo: Yea that and I'm all set "Steven"  
  
The two girls laughed and peered over to look at him as he stood by the door way cleaning his Desert Eagle, he was wearing his black skin tight muscle shirt with the logo and wording in dark red on his right chest plate read "0uter Heaven D.p.A", his pants were black and he had military black boots underneath, grunting some he brushed away his dark brown bangs from his face and placed his black shades over his dark green eyes.  
  
Steven: Yeah yeah funny! Now take what you need because its going to be a long day back at H.Q you two.  
  
Boo: All right  
  
Angel: All right Daddy! 


End file.
